


Visita in ospedale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsunayoshi sa essere molto dolce e protettivo con il suoi amici.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 580.★ Prompt: 27. A non si presenta a scuola/lavoro/ecc. e B va a controllare che sia tutto a posto.





	Visita in ospedale

Visita in ospedale

 

Kyoya inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando il giovane che si era affacciato dalla porta.

“Sawada?” domandò.

Tsuna entrò nella camera d’ospedale e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, arrossendo.

“Oggi non sei venuto a scuola e mi sono preoccupato. T-ti giuro che… non ho detto a nessuno che sei cagionevole di salute. Però, sapendo che spesso ti ricoverano a causa della febbre, ho voluto vedere…” balbettò.

Kyoya sorrise e fece leva sui gomiti, si sedette nel letto, appoggiandosi al cuscino con le spalle.

“Avresti anche potuto dirlo. Le mie assenze si saranno notate” disse.

Tsuna raggiunse il suo letto e si sedette sul bordo, oltre i piedi dell’altro giovane, strinse i pugni e deglutì.

“N-non mi mordere a morte” implorò.

< Questo dev’essere l’inferno. Combinerò qualche disastro sicuramente > pensò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Davvero ti preoccupi per me, Sawada? Non tutti i Cieli lo fanno per coloro che ritengono guardiani. Soprattutto non si va a cercare le nuvole nel loro pellegrinare” disse Kyoya.

Tsuna negò con il capo, scompigliandosi i capelli castani.

“Io queste cose non le capisco. So solo che tu sei un mio amico e che, a causa di un’influenza, non ti senti bene. Il minimo che io possa fare è rimanerti accanto” disse.

La luce che entrava dalla finestra illuminava la stanza completamente candida e asettica, il vento che filtrava dal vetro alzato faceva ondeggiare le tendine lattee.

“Io ti mordo a morte quando non rispetti le regole di ‘Nami’, ma visitare un amico malato ti fa onore. Spero tu mi abbia portato i compiti” disse.

“ _Iiiih_ ” strillò Tsuna e cadde dal letto.

Kyoya sospirò, socchiudendo le labbra sottili, rese bollenti dalla febbre.

“Non sei nemmeno andato a scuola, vero?” domandò.

“Mi dispiace” gemette Tsuna.

< Lui nemmeno se lo ricorda che, la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, eravamo molto piccoli e mi ha salvato. Mi ha aiutato a portare via la bicicletta che si era rotta lasciandomi proprio in autostrada, dove le macchine rischiavano d’investirmi. Non è cambiato affatto, il suo buon cuore è rimasto lo stesso > pensò Hibari.

“Gradirei se domani tu frequentassi. Potrai venirmi a trovare nel pomeriggio e portarmi i compiti” disse con voce flebile. Le sue iridi color ametista erano liquide e il viso pallido era incorniciato dai morbidi capelli mori. “Sempre che tu voglia tornare a farmi compagnia”.

Tsuna strinse i pugni al petto.

“Certo che voglio. Quindi non ti dà fastidio la mia presenza?” chiese.

“No, se eviterai di urlare ancora. Ho un forte mal di testa” esalò Kyoya.

Tsuna annuì.

“Certo. Come posso farti stare meglio?” domandò, tornando a sedersi sul letto. Allungò le gambe oltre il bordo, muovendo su e giù i piedi. “Ti avrei portato un cesto con cose buone da mangiare, ma le infermiere non vogliono che si porti cibo da fuori. Mi odiano ancora per quello che è successo quando sono stato ricoverato e, visto che mi tengono sott’occhio, se ne accorgerebbero se provassi a farlo”.

“Continua a parlare. Quando sei rilassato, il suono della tua voce è rilassante” disse Kyoya, chiudendo gli occhi.

Tsuna arrossì.

“Di cosa vuoi che parli?” domandò.

“Decidi tu” mormorò Hibari. Si nascose il viso con una mano dalle dita affusolate e sbadigliò.

“Ti posso parlare di quella volta che da bambino sono andato a un parco divertimenti con la mia famiglia…”. Iniziò a raccontare Tsuna, con tono volenteroso.

< È la prima volta che qualcuno si preoccupa per una mia assenza, è una sensazione piacevole > pensò Kyoya.


End file.
